Castle doesn't need a reason to be romantic, does he?
by sweetytweety8
Summary: Castle wants to surprise Kate but she is a bit suspicious of his intentions. One funny shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or its characters**

 **A/N: After writing some smut I decided it's time for something more funny so I wrote this fiction. (It's inspired by season 5 episode 17) I hope you would like it and have fun reading it. Reviews are very appreciated :)**

 **Castle doesn't need a reason to be romantic, does he?**

Kate Beckett was feeling tired. She was going home after a rough day at work and she felt really tired. When she entered her apartment she yelped out of a surprise after seeing Castle standing in her living room, carrying flowers in his right hand and a heart-shaped box with chocolate in his left.

"Surprise!" He called out the minute he saw Kate entering through the door.

Kate couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of her. It was true that at first Castle really startled her but after she calmed down a bit she was really glad to see him there. She felt very pleased to see Castle's nice and oh-so-sweet surprise.

Castle saw that Kate looked a bit surprised and even a little tired from work but beside that, she was obviously happy to see him there. He was glad he didn't startle her too much because she might have had used her weapon. And he could have been dead by now. Or even worse. Not that there was something worse than death. He deserved it though. He knew Kate would think that way if she knew what he had done. Actually if she knew what he had done she would have killed him without hesitation. But she didn't know yet.

"Castle, what are you doing here?" She asked, closing the door, still smiling brightly at him. She felt pleasantly surprised to see him in her apartment, carrying gifts that she figured were all for her.

"I wanted to surprise you," he answered, going close to her and giving her the flowers and the chocolate, smiling boyishly at her. He hoped his charm would warm her up a little.

"Thanks," she said, taking the flowers and the chocolate from him. "What's the occasion?" She asked, putting them on the table and then looked at him questioningly.

"There is no occasion," he answered her question way too quickly and nervously. "I don't need a reason to be romantic," he stated and then smiled nervously at her, avoiding looking straight into her eyes. Because she was detective after all so she might detect something. He really hoped she wouldn't. Not before he felt safe enough to tell her the truth.

Kate noticed how nervous Castle looked and started thinking that something was wrong. She knew him well enough to know that he was acting a bit weird. She also couldn't help but wonder what she had done to earn such a romantic and thoughtful gift from Castle. It wasn't like Castle was being so sweet for the first time but she just couldn't stop thinking that something wasn't right. And then it hit her that he had done something wrong and she immediately started wondering what he had done.

"Did I tell you that you look," he looked at her from head to toe and smiled, "stunning!" he exclaimed after making a small pause.

"Castle, I am so tired and all burnt up from work so I know I don't look stunning. Unless you've done something wrong," she suggested.

"Pfft," he snorted at her statement. "I-I haven't done anything. You are the one who can't take compliments," he said nervously, trying to put the blame on her.

"Okay, what have you done?" She asked him straightforwardly, looking at him suspiciously.

"I can't believe that you question my pure intentions!" He gave her an indignant response. "I just wanted to surprise you... to spoil you a little. That's all," he explained to her, trying to look calm and nonchalant. "Here," he took her hand, "lie down on the couch and relax." He brought her near the couch and she sat down comfortably. "Eat some chocolate and rest," he suggested, bringing her the box of chocolate.

"Okay," she said, taking the chocolate, putting it on the table. "I'll just go to the bedroom first to leave my stuff there and then I'll take a quick shower."

"No!" He answered way too quickly, stopping her. "I'll take care of it," he said, smoothing things out.

"You are acting weird," she stated, a bit startled by his quick and weird response. She was eyeing him suspiciously, wondering what he could possibly had done.

"I am not acting weird. I am just being sweet and thoughtful," he answered her, smiling nervously at her.

"Okay," she answered a bit doubtful.

"Let me take them for you," Castle suggested. He left her no choice so she gave up and passed him her badge, her cuffs and her gun.

"Let's take the gun away," Castle murmured to himself, going to the bedroom.

Kate noticed that Castle was acting a bit weird and knew that there was something wrong but she couldn't put her finger at it. Then she told herself that she was just being paranoid so she took the box from the table and opened it. She started eating chocolate, trying to relax just like Castle had suggested.

"I see you are enjoying your gift," Castle remarked as he entered the living room again.

"Yeah," Kate answered, looking at him. "You want some?" She offered him as he went near the couch.

"No. You should relax and enjoy them all by yourself," he said, sitting on the couch, taking her feet in his lap. She smiled at him, eating another bar of chocolate. "Do you want a foot massage?" He suggested, the guilt eating him inside. He was planning on making her happy and relaxed and then perhaps to tell her the truth about what he had done. So he had to make sure that she was already feeling relaxed.

"Something's wrong!" She exclaimed, taking her feet down, pointing at him accusingly.

Kate had her doubts the moment she saw Castle in her apartment with flowers. She got even more suspicious because he was acting all weird and nervous around her during the whole time. But she was more sure of it when he suggested a foot massage.

"What!" He exclaimed with a squeaky voice like it was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

But she knew very well that his used that squeaky voice when he was lying. She knew something was off.

"First, the flowers and then the chocolate, and now the foot massage. What have you done, Castle?"

"It pains me deeply that you question my intentions, Kate. Really, you should be ashamed by yourself!" he said with a certain indignation. "You think that I need a reason to surprise you and be romantic?! I assure you that I don't need a reason or any special occasion to be romantic and spoil you a little," he said putting his hand on his chest, sounding very sincere.

"Okay, sorry," she apologized and leaned closer to him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Okay, you are forgiven," he answered and smiled at her. "I forgive easily. You should have that in mind," he pointed out. "Forgive and forget. That's my motto."

"What would you say for some sweet?" She asked him, biting her lower lip.

"I already told you that I don't want chocolate," he answered back.

''I wasn't talking about the chocolate," she answered smugly, biting hard her lower lip, watching him intently.

"Oh," he managed to say.

"Let's go to my bedroom and I'll show you what I meant." Kate said, smiling at him and then started kissing his neck.

"To your bedroom?" Castle repeated nervously and looked down at her. "Why don't we do it right here on the couch," he suggested, patting the couch suggestively.

Kate stopped kissing his neck and eyed him suspiciously.

"What's going on, Castle?" She asked, getting up from the couch. "What have you done?" She asked, jumping from the couch and getting toward the bedroom. Since he was avoiding her going there she figured whatever he had done, it had something to do with her bedroom.

"Kate, wait," he called out, quickly getting up and following her. She stood by the door and turned around, facing him. She gave him time to tell her the truth before she went to see it for herself.

"I broke your vase!" He finally confessed her, sighing in relief from the confession.

"You broke my vase?!" She repeated his words in a threatening tone like he had done the worst thing in the whole world. "Show me!" she demanded, opening the door and entering her bedroom.

"I threw it away since it was broken..." he started explaining her and then abruptly stopped talking when he saw the dirty look on her face. He could tell she was very angry at him at that very moment.

"You broke my vase and threw it away?!" She stated in a very squeaky tone, the one that made him feel unsafe for his life.

"It's just a vase," he reminded her.

"My favorite vase, Castle!" she said through greet teeth.

She was so angry at him at that moment. She knew she made a mistake by giving him a spare key in a case of an emergency. And his confession was the perfect proof of her theory. And the thing that got her even madder was the fact that Castle probably just played some silly game in her room and broke her vase just because of his childish behavior. And she had warned him not to play inside the apartment, especially not in her own apartment. Why he just couldn't play outside like a normal kid? Because that's what he was - a child. And since his childish soul have been eating at him for breaking the rules he had bought her flowers and chocolate. And now he was trying to distract her in order to calm her down and not to be mad at him. But what was she supposed to do? Punish him for not following the rules? Or even better - to spank him for lying to her? Couldn't he just act like an adult?

"But I gave you flowers and chocolate," he reminded her of the good things he had done for her, hoping to smooth out the intense situation.

"Oh, my intentions are pure. I don't need a reason to be romantic," she was imitating him, slowly going near him with a threatening demeanor. That was she was mad at him most - for lying to her. And she gave him plenty of opportunities to tell her the truth.

He was taking a step back every time she got near him until he hit the wall.

"It pains me deeply that you think this way," Kate put her hand on her chest, still imitating him and his exact words.

"Funny," he said as she looked at him and once again gave him a dirty look. "Or not," he murmured. "Let's just calm down, " he said, trying to smooth the situation. But since it wasn't working because she still looked so very angry at him, he just bent down and sneaked out from Kate's grasp. He sprinted toward the door but Kate followed him and closed it right under his nose.

"I was just about to close it," he said and smiled at his own joke but saw that Kate's face didn't even flinch. Instead she crossed her arms in front of her chest and it seemed that she was not very pleased with him. "I was running to give you the chocolate," he said, trying to justify his behavior which at that moment seemed a little childish even to himself.

He remembered that Kate was just about to take him to bed when he confessed her about the broken vase and he suddenly wished he hadn't told her anything about it. Seeing how angry she looked at that moment he thought to himself with a certain regret that he wouldn't be getting "something sweet" anytime soon. Not after he told her.

"Oaky, just say something," he begged her.

"I can tell you a place where you can shove your gift," she suggested, smirking angrily at him.

"You are so witty," he complimented her, trying to smooth the situation with a compliment.

Flattery was a great option to smooth things out. But Kate still looked pissed off. She had that I-am-not-having-sex-with-you-any-time-soon look on her face. And unfortunately he knew that look very well.

But then she suddenly turned around and started walking away. Maybe she had changed her mind. Maybe his compliments did the trick. Or perhaps she was looking for something heavy to hit him with. He didn't know which option was right.

"If you are looking for the gun, I hid it." He confessed. Her silence was more disturbing even than her yelling. She looked angry but she didn't yell at him. She didn't say anything. She just didn't do anything to him so he was confused. What would she do to him? He just had to know.

"What would you do with me and do I need to update my will?" He asked, making a joke to lighten up the mood a bit.

Kate didn't say a thing but she turned around to face him again. There was a devious and yet somehow disturbing smile on her face. Obviously she was up to something and Castle knew he was in trouble just by the look on her face. She definitely had something in mind - probably plotting a way to punish him - and he wondered what was she thinking about. He knew he had to pay the prize. And judging by the smirk on her face she already had something in mind and it was going to be something wicked. Definitely a memorable one, he could tell that. But what he didn't know was whether he should be scared or turned on. Or both.


End file.
